Super Smash Bros
by Cleverdan22
Summary: Nintendo characters from around the galaxy are invited to a grand tournament.  Various amounts of hilarity, drama, and adventure ensue.  SxCF
1. Chapter 1: Cordially Invited

Chapter 1: Cordially Invited

It was a good day in Mushroom Kingdom. Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and Yoshi were lying outside in a grassy, sunny field, just watching the clouds go by. It was that kind of day that made life just about perfect. A day where you didn't have to worry about Bowser invading or kidnapping anyone. It was really was great. Then something strange happened. A rift of sorts opened up in the sky, dropping down three letters, one landing on Mario's lap, one on Yoshi's, and one on Luigi's. They were all sealed with a red stamp marked with the letters _MH. _ The Mushroom Kingdom crew looked at each other, nodded, and opened their respective letters. The letters read:

_Dear _Mario,

_You are cordially invited to participate in a tournament that pits the best fighters across the universe against each other. You have been hand selected among 11 other challengers to struggle to be crowned __**Ultimate Smasher**__ in the tournament: Super Smash Brothers. You will be teleported to a mansion where the others will be if you comply. Meal, wardrobe, and services will be provided and paid for by yours truly. Sign your name at the bottom if you wish to compete._

_Sincerely,_

_Master Hand_

Each letter read the same, the only difference was the name in the greeting. Mario asked Luigi and Yoshi if they wanted to go.

"Heck yeah I want to go. You know I love a good competition," Luigi replied.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi agreed full-heartedly.

Mario looked over to the princess. "Are you alright with this?" he asked.

Peach sincerely replied, "Sure, go ahead. But you guys have to tell me all about it when you get back."

"No problem, Princess!" replied Luigi.

"Be sure to hold down the fort while we're gone!" Mario said. "Alright everyone, let's sign this thing!" The three scrawled the names down at the bottom of their respective letters. Almost immediately three similar rifts to the ones that deposited the invitations sucked up the three. Peach let out a gasp as they disappeared, but then returned to sunbathing.


	2. Chapter 2: Introductory

Chapter 2: Introductory

The fighters from the Mushroom Kingdom were immediately deposited in front of an enormous mansion that looked more like a castle than anything else. On the front door of the mansion, the smash emblem stood proudly. Beside the oaken front door stood a person that seemed to be made entirely of purple wire, but with the same emblem as the front door on its face. Mario looked back at Luigi and Yoshi, and they nodded. Mario walked forward to the wired person, followed by the other two. Before Mario could say anything, the wire man started speaking.

"Hello there, smashers, I am a wire frame, servant of Master Hand. He is the owner of this mansion and organizer of the tournament." He spoke this in fluid Italian to Mario and Luigi. "Before you go inside, allow me to give you this." In his hand he held two small earpieces. "This is your translator," the wire frame spoke, "Set the language you speak on the device, and you will hear everyone speak to you in that language, and you will be able to understand them." Mario and Luigi took the translators, set them to Italian, and placed them in there ears. "You may now enter. He opened the door and Mario Luigi walked inside. The wire frame then turned to Yoshi and spoke calmly: "Yoshi yoshi yoshi. Yoshi yoshi. Yoshi. Yoshi. Yoshi yoshi yoshi." He then handed another translator to Yoshi. Yoshi placed it in his ear and proceeded inside.

The Mushroom Kingdom gang looked around. They had stepped into a quite majestic entrance hall. The walls were covered with majestic paintings and there was a beautiful chandelier hanging high above their heads. The furniture was all extremely elegant, and the walls were coated with majestic gold paint. In the front of the room, there was an electronic screen that was blank at the moment.

"Wow…" Yoshi murmured in awe.

"Hey, these translators really work," breathed Mario, also taken in by the beauty of the room. "Well!" he said, jarring himself from his trance, "Let's go make some friends." They each walked off in separate directions.

Mario walked over to a red velvet sofa where a man in green with long ears was sitting beside a fox. He plopped down next to them. "So," Mario asked, "are you guys here for the tournament?"

"Yep," replied the large eared man. "Name's Link. I'm from Hyrule."

"And I'm Fox, a Starfleet captain," replied the fox.

"I'm Mario, from the Mushroom Kingdom. So what's your story? Apparently you have to be a pretty good fighter to get into this thing."

"Well, I'm from a kingdom myself, called Hyrule. I basically protect it from evil. Some call me the Hero of Time."

"Heh. Small world. I tend to protect and rescue the princess from my kingdom, Peach."

"Ha! Even smaller world! I'm always saving the princess from my place! Her name is Zelda." The way he said it caused Mario to think.

"Sorry to intrude a little, but you like her don't you?"

"I-uh-well…" Link trailed off nervously.

"Ha! You do, don't you!" Mario smiled and pointed at Link.

"Shut up!" Link play-punched Mario in the arm. "Hey! I bet you like that princess of yours!" Link cried.

"I-uh-well…" After realizing what he'd said, they all burst out laughing.

Fox calmed himself first, and then told the two about some of his adventures and his loyal crew.

Meanwhile, Luigi had found himself a spot next to a blonde woman with a full suit of armor on, and a man with a red helmet on. They had already talked for a bit. "So, Luigi, you're pretty cool. I can't believe you do all those sports," Samus said.

"Yeah, it's really awesome," added captain Falcon. "I'm a racer myself, actually."

"That's cool," remarked Luigi. "What kind?"

"High speed races mostly, in F-Zero machines." Luigi nodded, pretending to know what this meant. "So Samus, what do you do?"

"I'm a bounty hunter."

"Really??? Me too!" cried out Falcon.

"Awesome."

"So do you guys know anyone here?" asked Luigi.

"Not really," they both replied. "Do you?" Falcon asked."

"Yeah, I do," Luigi said. "Look over there. See the red guy that looks like me? He's my older bro. And that green dinosaur is Yoshi. He's from me and my bro's place, too."

"That's pretty awesome," said Captain Falcon. "So you guys must be pretty amazing fighters, huh?"

"Well, we do our share of adventuring, trumping evil kings, the works."

"Heh." Captain Falcon smirked.

"Well, it seems to me that everyone is pretty friendly around here. I think this tournament is gonna be fun," Samus murmured, half to herself.

Over in another part of the room sat the others. Kirby, Jigglypuff, Donkey Kong, Pikachu, Ness, and Yoshi had already bonded. Kirby, DK, and Yoshi because of their insane love of food, and Ness, Jigglypuff, and Pikachu because Ness loved cute animals. Each one seemed to get along well with the others.

As they were talking, they heard a whistle from the front of the room. In front of the screen floated a giant, white, gloved hand. There were a few gasps of awe, and a squeal that came from either Ness or Pikachu. "Everyone, your attention, please." As if he didn't have it already. "I am Master Hand, coordinator of this tournament and owner of this mansion." Looking around the room, he saw a few scared looks. "Please, you have nothing to fear from me. Now, let's get down to business, shall we?" As he spoke, he snapped his fingers, and 12 chairs appeared in front of him, lined up, in one row. Again, more gasps. "Please, take a seat," Master hand spoke warmly. From left to right, this was the order: Fox, Link, Mario, Luigi, Samus, Captain Falcon, Kirby, Yoshi, DK, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, and finally, Ness. "Alright then!" chimed Master Hand. "Your rooms have been taken care of, and will be given to you after we see the tournament standings. There are training areas where you can spar with my wire frames or each other. There is also a break the targets training are, and a board the platforms area. For those of you concerned about safety, there are automatic shields on you that will prevent you from being harmed during any fight. Now, let's go to the screen, which will show who is fighting who. He waved his hand toward the screen which was now lit up. Everyone stared at the board.

This is what it read:

**1****st**** Round:**

Luigi vs. Jigglypuff – Hyrule

Donkey Kong vs. Fox – Dreamland

Mario vs. Kirby – Planet Zebes

Link vs. Pikachu – Saffron City

Ness vs. Yoshi – Mushroom Kingdom

Samus vs. Captain Falcon – Kongo Jungle

The smashers all had different reactions. Luigi breathed an inward sigh of relief. He had looked at Jigglypuff earlier and decided that she would probably be easy to handle. Donkey Kong and Fox really didn't know anything about each other, but it looked like a match of small and speedy to large and lumbering. Mario figured he could probably win the match, but there seemed to be more to that pink puffball than met the eye. Link also thought he could win his match, but he heard about Pikachu's electricity and was wondering how easy it would really be. Samus and Falcon, having already forged a friendship, were a little disappointed. They had hoped both would last a little longer in the tournament. Ness and Yoshi looked over at eachother, but because they were to far away, they couldn't exchange words, but their look signified that it would just be a friendly fight, and may the best man-or dinosaur-win.

"Oh well," said Samus. "It'll be a good fight, with no grudges held."

"Yeah," replied Falcon. "And I won't go easy on you just because you're a woman.

At this, Samus let out a laugh. "Right. And I won't go easy on you just because you're a man.

After Master Hand had explained some more rules, everyone headed off to their rooms, energized about the days to come.


	3. Chapter 3: Day One

Chapter 3: Day One

Samus rose early the next morning, energized and excited for the day that lay ahead. She kept her Zero Suit on and walked to the kitchen. She saw some of the people at the table eating. Kirby and Yoshi were locked in a debate about which foods were better. She saw Captain Falcon eating some cereal, waved to him, and then walked over to get her own breakfast. She grabbed a plate, put two pancakes on it, drowned them in syrup, and snagged a few pieces of bacon, and then proceeded to sit down beside Falcon.

He stared at her and her Zero Suit and gaped. "Déjà vu," muttered Samus. She then turned to Falcon. "Close your mouth, hotshot, you're dribbling milk all over yourself." Samus chuckled, a smile on her face. She didn't like being stared at, but the expression on Falcon's face was too priceless, the milk being an added bonus.

Falcon quickly wiped his mouth with his sleeve and smiled somewhat sheepishly. "Sorry, you look…great." He then took a napkin and started to wipe off where the milk had spilled.

They talked, ate and laughed, and when they were done, Samus said, "Hey, you want to train?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay. Just wait here while I go put my Power Suit on."

"'K."

Fifteen minutes, later, she came back. "Geez!" cried Falcon. "Finally! How long does it take to put on a suit?!?"

"Shut up! This thing has tons of pieces!"

"Pfft. Women." Remarked Falcon, who was soon met with a smack across the back of his head. "Ow!"

* * *

Elsewhere, Mario and Luigi were training against each other. They decided that if they were going to fight in a tournament, they needed to familiarize themselves with their own techniques, and what better way to do that than to spar against someone with the same moves as you?

"You're good, bro," panted Luigi.

"Thanks!" Mario called across the stage. "You too!" They were fighting at the Mushroom Kingdom stage, so as not to feel away from home. Mario delivered a kick to Luigi. Of course, it knocked him back, but it didn't hurt. Master Hand had installed special shields into the stages so no one could be damaged.

"Whew," Mario sighed, wiping his brow. "We've been at this for a while; let's go back to the mansion." They left the recreated Mushroom Kingdom and walked back up to the building.

When they reached the mansion, they split up. Luigi headed over to the bar, and Mario went up to his room for a shower.

There was no one at the bar. Luigi ordered a beer with a shot of mushroom juice from the bartender wire frame. He popped off the cap and started drinking. He was having a good time there at Super Smash Bros. He had made a few good friends, and it was nice to be able to fight without the pressures of the fate of the world or dying on his back.

He was almost done with his drink when Samus walked over, panting and sweating, and collapsed into the seat next to him.

"Geez, Samus, you look hot," Luigi commented. She shot him a hard glare. "What??" It then dawned on Luigi. "Oh, no! I meant "hot" as in sweaty and tired. You been training hard?"

"Yeah, with Captain Falcon. That guy is tough."

"Yeah, he seems like he would be. I should probably train with him sometime."

"Hey, what do you think about your upcoming match, Luigi?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I think it will be kinda easy, seeing as it's a pink puffball."

"I wouldn't be so quick to underestimate, Master Hand picked us 12 out of all the fighters in the universe. We're some of the best."

"True." Luigi gulped down the rest of his drink. "Well, I'm going to go up to my room and change."

"See ya."

Behind, the bar, a small pink puffball sat and fumed.

* * *

"Hey, guys." DK grunted as he plopped down on the sofa next to his friends.

"Hey DK. Whatcha been up too?" asked Yoshi.

"Eh, training and eating," he replied.

"Same," returned Yoshi.

"Likewise," came Kirby's voice.

Ness and Pikachu just sighed.

Elsewhere, Link was at the bar with Fox. "So, this tournament thing is shaping up pretty well, huh, Fox?" Link asked.

"I'd say so. It looks like the competition will be rough, but I'm already hoping Master Hand plans another. Heck, maybe even two."

"That would rock. Hmmm…" Links sentence trailed off, both of their minds concentrating on what this tournament would hold in store.

* * *

Later that night, Master Hand had once again called for everyone to come down into the main hall. "Well, smashers, I hope you have enjoyed your first full day here at the Smash Mansion. As you all know, the first round of the tournament will be held in seven days time. I want you all to be ready by then, so train hard!" Master Hand finished up his speech and warped away. 

All of the smashers collapsed into their beds that night, worn out from the day's work.


	4. Chapter 4: Round One

Chapter Four: Round One

This was it. Today was the big day. The first round of the tournament. Nobody really slept well the previous night, and they all got out of bed at the same time: 6:00 A.M.

Mario was the first to make it downstairs. "Good luck today, Kirby," he said when he passed Kirby in the breakfast area.

"Yeah, you too!"

As Luigi was just about to take his first bite of cereal, Jigglypuff came up to him with an angry look in her eyes.

"You think you're so special, don't you!" she screamed. "I overheard you talking to Samus and saying that I wasn't good because I'm a pink puffball!"

"Um, I-"

"Well, that just sickens me! I hope you rot dead away, loser!"

"Jigglypuff, I-"

"Save it for the ring, dork!" Jigglypuff marched away.

Luigi turned to Samus, who was sitting beside him now. "Um, what the hell just happened?"

"You angered the opposite sex, Luigi. No way out now," she chuckled. "Anyways, I'm going to head. Good luck! You're gonna need it!" She walked away to talk to Captain Falcon.

"Oh, wow, I'm going to die," Luigi murmured as he put up his dishes, no longer hungry.

* * *

A few hours later, Master Hand had summoned them to the main room again. "Well, everyone, as you all know, today is the big day! You already know the formalities: one stock, no items! Now, let's SMASH!!!" 

He snapped his fingers and they were at the first arena, Hyrule Temple. There was a crowd all around them. "Whoa," Falcon murmured. "I didn't expect all of these people."

"Now, if Jigglypuff and Luigi will step into the ring, we'll get this show on the road! The Smashers that aren't competing should have a seat in the front row, there.

"Go, bro!" cried Mario.

"Good luck, Luigi!" shouted Samus and Falcon.

"Go Jiggly!" cried Pikachu and Ness.

Luigi and Jigglypuff entered the mock temple arena. "Three…two…one…GO!!!" cried Master Hand. The stadium erupted into applause. Jigglypuff jumped into action. She charged straight at Luigi and nailed him with a body slam. That jarred Luigi. His fighting spirit dwelled up inside him. He was ready to go.

"Tornado, coming at you!" Luigi spun around and around, smacking Jigglypuff with his fists. Jigglypuff recovered and rolled behind Luigi and delivered a solid punch to his back. Luigi jumped up and kicked Jigglypuff in the face, pursued her with another jump and kick. When she recovered, he did a double punch and kick combo.

"Urk! Fine, then." Jigglypuff started to sing. Luigi instantly fell asleep. She walked up next to him, and attacked with Rest. Luigi got really damaged, but because she had only hurt him a little so far, he didn't fly very far. She was still sleeping, so Luigi ran up to her and delivered a mighty punch. She flew some distance away. Once she had recovered and was about to pursue him, a tornado kicked up and captured Jigglypuff in its wake. Luigi jumped after her in pursuit, and hit her with a midair back flip kick. When they landed, Jigglypuff landed a couple of good kicks on him. Luigi looked behind him and saw the tornado coming back towards him. In front of him, Jigglypuff was charging. Luigi remembered the super powerful technique that he had developed from watching is brother. He could feel his Mario Bros. fire dwelling up inside of himself. He waited until she was practically on top of him, and delivered a fierce jumping uppercut. Immediately, Jigglypuff caught fire and flew away to be KO'd. Luigi had won the match.

"The winner is…LUIGI!!!" screamed Master Hand, his voice booming throughout the stadium. Mario, Samus and Captain Falcon rushed the arena.

"Way to go, bro!"

"You did great, Luigi!"

"That was so kick-ass, man. I myself am a specialist in the flaming punch, where did you learn that?"

Jigglypuff approached Luigi, as well. "Hey, Jigglypuff. Great match. You're a very talented fighter. I really thought you had me there for a while."

"Um, yeah, Luigi, you are too. I just wanted to apologize for what a bitch I've been. And thank you for the complement, it means a lot to me."

"Hey, yeah, no problem. I'm just happy that we can be friends now." He held out his hand. Jigglypuff took it and they shook hands.

The attention returned to Master Hand when they heard him shout "Second fight competitors, step forward!"


	5. Chapter 5: Even More Fighting

Hey anybody. I don't know. I was bored and noticed this in my documents, and finished the chapter. I do actually plan on finishing this story over the course of this summer however, so stick around for updates.

* * *

Chapter 5: Even More Fighting

Donkey Kong and Fox stepped up to the arena. Woody Woods sat in the background. Fox gritted his teeth and DK pounded his chest. "Three…two…one…GO!!!" cried Master Hand. Once again, applause thundered throughout the stadium. Though Fox was across the stage, Donkey Kong already started winding up a punch. "_What is he doing?_" thought Fox. DK finished winding up and immediately charged toward Fox.

"Yaa!" Fox jumped over DK's head and delivered a swift kick to his backside. DK grunted, shook it off, and landed a running kick on Fox. Fox then jumped backwards and gave a few shots of his blaster. DK jumped at him in pursuit, and pounded his head with his fists, dealing massive damage. He then knocked Fox far away with a clap of his hands. Fox shouted "Fire!" and then charged towards DK, body surrounded in flames and ignited DK's fur for a moment. This got DK angry. He pounded on the ground with his hands, and Fox went flying into the air. DK jumped after him in pursuit, then delivered and downward kick to Fox's head, smashing him to the ground. As Fox recovered, DK picked him up and flung him behind his back. When Fox got up, DK was ready. He released the punch he had charged earlier, which sent Fox flying off the side of the arena, KO'd.

"The winner is…Donkey Kong!!!" Master Hand's voice boomed through the stadium. Mario and Link approached Fox.

"Hey, don't sweat it man, you did…good," Mario said weakly.

"Good?!? I barely touched the guy!" cried Fox. "Yo! DK!!! You were awesome, man! I hope to spar with you sometime; show you that I'm not really a wimp!"

"Looking forward to it!" DK grunted in response. Kirby and Yoshi were already there, congratulating DK on his almost flawless victory.

"Man, that was one in a million, DK. Fox looked tough. It was lucky you got the upper hand quickly," said Kirby. DK nodded and wiped his brow.

DK turned to Kirby and asked, "Hey, you're next, aren't you? Who are you fighting again?"

"Mario. To tell you the truth guys, I'm a bit nervous. I've heard that he's a bit of a living legend."

"Don't worry Kirby, I'm sure you'll do fine," Yoshi encouraged.

"Yeah!" agreed DK.

"Thanks guys," Kirby sighed, "You have no idea how much better that makes me feel."

Meanwhile, Link, Fox, and Luigi were getting Mario pumped up for the match.

"Who's the man?!?" Link shouted at Mario.

"I'm the man!" called Mario in response.

"Who can do it?!?" was Fox's cry.

"I can do it!" responded Mario.

"Who are you?!?" shouted Luigi.

"I…AM…MARIO!!!"

"Now get out there and kick some serious ass!" Link cried, shoving Mario towards the ring.

Mario and Kirby approached the Planet Zebes stage. Master Hand floated above them. "Three…two…one…GO!!!" he cried once more, and the battle began.

The match started quickly with Kirby running towards Mario and delivering a powerful kick. Mario recovered immediately and countered with a strong two punches and then a kick, pursuing Kirby with a running slide attack, then a fireball. When Kirby recovered, he floated into the air, transformed into a brick, and slammed down on Mario's head. Kirby was still in brick form when Mario recovered, so he walked over to Kirby, grabbed him, and spun him around several times before launching him backwards. Kirby rolled behind Mario, and started to inhale powerfully.

Mario was rather taken aback by this. "Wh-what the hell is happening???" He struggled, but was soon completely in Kirby's mouth. He felt Kirby's throat tightening, and realized he was being swallowed. He was then inexplicably shot out of Kirby. When he finally regained his composure, he looked at Kirby and realized he was wearing his hat! Mario felt his own head, expecting to not find a hat there, but did.

"Kirby…wha…?" Mario stuttered. Kirby just grinned, and suddenly launched a fireball at Mario. Mario was so surprised that he stood there and let it hit him.

"Like it?" Kirby asked. "It's my special ability. I can absorb and use anybody's special attack. Neat, huh?"

"Actually, yeah, it kinda is." Mario replied.

"Glad you like it." Kirby shot another fireball at Mario, but this time, Mario was ready. He also shot his own fireball, and the two met in the middle and dissipated. Mario then ran towards Kirby, using a tornado attack, followed by a kick into the sky. Mario pursued Kirby, delivering another kick in midair followed by his coin punch uppercut. Mario then delivered a strong punch to Kirby when they had both landed, sending him flying. Kirby began to float back, and grabbed the edge of the stage. At this point, Mario was on the uppermost platform while Kirby was on the base. Then, the arena began to shake. Acid/lava began to rise, and before he knew what was happening, Kirby was launched into the air, blazing with fire. Mario knew an opportunity when he saw it. He followed Kirby into the air, delivered a massive kick, and knocked Kirby out of the arena.

"The winner is…Mario!!!" Master Hand announced, and the contestants stepped down from the arena.


End file.
